Phone Stalker
by KinHiromi
Summary: <html><head></head>In the middle of all his walks down the street on his way home, Kuroko notices, that the vacant phone booth always rings, yet no one answers it. On the 27th of August, the curious teen decides to answer it for the first time and is instantly pulled in to an interesting conversation with a hidden admirer. AoKuro. One-shot.</html>


Title: Phone Stalker

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball

Summary: In the middle of all his walks down the street on his way home, Kuroko notices, that the vacant phone booth always rings, yet no one answers it. On the 27th of August, the curious teen decides to answer it for the first time and is instantly pulled in to an interesting conversation with a hidden admirer.

Genre: Romance.

Rating: T (and I do not know why I am rating this stupid story for teenagers only)

Pairing: Aomine/Kuroko

* * *

><p>It was just another casual walk down the street; like normal-and as always, the only phone booth on the entire street continued to ring. Whenever it rang though, no one went in to the booth and answered it. The person phoning all the time must either be trying to phone someone back or pull a prank. Yes, maybe this is why many people avoided the payphone whenever the phone's ring echoed throughout the area. As cold as winter is, the temperature wasn't enough to stop the teenager from looking at the phone whenever it rang. It was odd enough that no one answered it, ever, and it was even more odd that it continued to ring, as if the fact that no one wanted to answer it wasn't enough to tell the caller to give up already.<p>

Kuroko's curiosity had risen since the first time he noticed the phone. No mind was paid to it at first; for he's a busy college student who needs to focus on his studies and do well. Today, however, was almost like the icing on the cake, and for once, he was going to be dive in to something that, when thinking of the end result, he had no control over. Anyone could be on the other end of the line when he picked it up; a, a police officer, a doctor or even a criminal.

No one would know though unless they pick it up.

As nonchalant as possible, Kuroko speed walked over to the booth and quickly entered it, wanting no attention to be drawn as he did this. Stepping out of the circle- the circle being full of those who ignored the phone- was as risky as eating chocolate pudding while wearing white clothing. Fortunately, entering the booth turned out to be a successful and smooth process. The moment he picked up the cold phone was the moment he realised that in his mind, he hadn't pieced together an idea of what the person on the other end might look like. He wasn't prepared at all, and that's why his voice came out quieter than intended when he spoke.

"Um, hello?" Kuroko nervously greeted.

"Hello, beautiful." A sharp voice greeted back.

A . The person definitely sounded like a! In less than five seconds, the guy was already flirting. "Huh? Oh, I think you are talking to the wrong person." Came the polite decline.

"What makes you think that?" The voice asked.

"Well, um…" Kuroko didn't want to rudely deny the compliment, but he had to explain himself. Saying thank you would only make it look like he was interested in the flirting game. "You called me beautiful as if you've been waiting to greet your wife or something."

"Actually, I've been waiting to talk to you for a while."

"Seriously? But you don't even know me."

A chuckle was heard and it had the ability to send shivers up the bluenette's body and make his stomach do summersaults.

"You're name is Kuroko Tetsuya and you're a freshman who's currently training to be a professional basketball player. You're only sixteen years old yet you're at the top of your class with continuous A+ grades. And you also have an adorably cute love for vanilla shake." The voice spoke in one confident take.

Kuroko had every right to feel afraid right now. "I see, you're a stalker." He blatantly stated.

"More like an admirer." The guy corrected, as if that made everything okay.

"Well, Mr. Admirer, can you please creep out someone else?" Kuroko insisted.

"I can't do that."

Silence and confusion came, followed by the gentle click clacking of a pair of black heels. "Well… bye then." Kuroko said, about to hand up.

"Wait, let's talk some more." The guy suggested.

"I don't know you." Kuroko said with a small pout.

"That didn't stop you from picking up this phone."

"Then I must get going because it's kind of late." Truthfully, if it wasn't for his curiosity then the young student would already be at home; drinking a vanilla shake and reading his light hearted manga.

"Late enough for you to leave school but not late enough for you to walk home alone when anyone can easily molest you?"

The guy questioned.

"Okay then, I do not want to talk to you."

"Why not?

"Because I don't know you." Kuroko repeated, tired of relaying the important fact.

The guy on the other end was having none of the excuses. "That's precisely the purpose of this conversation; to get to know each other." He speculated.

Kuroko knew he had been caught. His persistence- like the guy on the over end was holding on to- didn't leave. "You could be a seventy year old man for all I know." He told him. "Where's your shame for flirting with a teenager?"

The guy laughed. "I'm only twenty-four, Tetsu." He said.

"Like that matters! And stop using my name like we're acquaintances because we're not!" Kuroko shouted, feeling too upset. "We're strangers to each other, you and I, alright?!"

"Alright, princess."

Kuroko glared at an invisible space through the window of the payphone, his anger and annoyance evident to himself. "…What did you just call me?" He hissed. It was bad enough that he was constantly mistaken for a female but now some old guy was hitting on him, disgusting!

"Take it easy, I'm only teasing you!" The guy lightly defended.

"Well, tease another person then."

"Teasing is only worth doing if it's to the person I'm interested in."

Kuroko scoffed. "Is that so?"

"Indeed."

"Well, I've had enough teasing for one day and I'm sure the police will be wanting you back in your jail cell by now, grandpa."

"I'll speak to you tomorrow then." The guy replied.

"Excuse me?"

"You'll deny it now, but knowing you," It was noted that he spoke as if he had known the other for a long time. "You'll pick up the phone again when it rings."

"No, I won't." Kuroko protested, although he wasn't sure. "You can't guarantee what I'll do next time!"

"Oh There'll be a 'next time' then?" The guy coyly asked.

"No, there is not going to be a next time."

"Trust me, there will be. You're too curious to not pick up the phone."

"Well now that I know you'll be on the other end, I think I can restrain myself." Kuroko confidently challenged.

"But you won't know it's me. I'm not the only person who rings this payphone you know." The guy had a point and he was right, to Kuroko's dismay. "And a ringing phone has to be answered. Your curiosity will eat you out until you answer it, you won't sleep without-"

"Alright, what do you want?" Kuroko impatiently asked.

"To talk." The guy said.

"We're already talking."

"About a different topic, I mean."

Kuroko stuck out his bottom lip in thought and slumped himself against one corner of the booth. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"About you."

"You know enough about me already." Kuroko dismissed. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Alright, fine." The guy surprisingly agreed. "My name is Aomine Daiki and I'm in my fourth and last year of university."

"University?" Kuroko repeated in thought.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing," Kuroko scratched his nose as he allowed his eyes to wander off in to the outside. "I guess you're not completely old then."

"Thanks?" Aomine chuckled. "See, I told you!"

"So what, then? You're just a twenty-four year old guy who enjoys talking to teenage boys?" Kuroko tried in confusion. "That's a weird of hobby you have. Your prison cell must welcome you a lot."

"No, that's not it. I notice that you pass this phone booth a lot, but I have no open chances of meeting you normally since we attend different schools and have nothing to do with each other social wise." Aomine explained. "Therefore, I've had to ring this payphone many times until you answered just so I could talk to you, and I now have."

"Why me though?" Kuroko asked.

"Why is the sky such a peaceful blue? Why is the sunset such a passionate scene? What makes man and woman year for each other, while wallowing in their unintentional shame are those of us with similar hearts, similar thoughts and similar preferences? A man, as in love as he may be, will always be human so long as his heart beats. After all, to live for love is a true romantic experience."

Not catching flies but just unexpectedly surprised, Kuroko placed a hand over his gaping mouth as he tried to get his vocal cords to work. "It's the Korean writer Woo Ji Mung-san's poem of sinful romance!" Kuroko said in disbelief. "You know it?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorites." Aomine admitted, happy that he had successfully impressed, or just surprised, the apple of his eye.

Kuroko suddenly brightened up after hearing that the person on the other end also favorited the same poem as himself. "It's a favorite of mine too! I think it's inspirational and- Are you just copying me?!"

"No, I really like the poem."

"Then you're…?" Kuroko didn't really need to finish the conversation, did he? The person had more or less just confessed what he is.

"Gay?" Aomine offered, reading Kuroko's mind. "Yes, I am. Why else would I target a male like you?"

Kuroko blinked at the awkward use of the word 'target'. "Well, I'm as straight as _a ruler_." He claimed.

"Rulers can bend," Aomine pointed out. "And no, you're not."

"How do you know?!"

This is where Aomine took pride in his stal- admiring. "One of my friends is a classmate of yours who just so happened to overhear your comment about how handsome you find your school's representative."

"Damn it." Kuroko cursed whoever this so called 'friend' was and wondered where they got the nerve to spread his comments around like the plague! In doing so, his homosexual preference had been openly leaked to a stranger!

"I was also told about how you find older men hot." Aomine grinned.

"I never said that, liar!" Kuroko immediately protested while fighting a burning blush on his face that came from having his preference revealed and his mind toyed with.

"Well, do you?"

Kuroko bit his lip as he actually gave the question a little thought. "...It depends on the guy and whether he's himself; charming and mature."

"I'm all of those things."

"An then?"

Aomine chuckled. "Well that wasn't very nice." He scolded playfully.

"Who are you to talk, Mr. Tease?" Kuroko lightly scoffed.

"Touché."

Kuroko smiled, feeling better knowing that he had finally said something right. This Aomine Daiki guy-whoever he was- actually seemed tolerable now. "Listen, I don't do this often, but because I'm so curious, I'll allow myself to admit something I've been wanting to know since this conversation started." He confessed.

"What is it?" Aomine wondered.

Another blush took over the young teen's face and for someone who answered a ringing phone with no idea who would be on the other end, it was strange that he was embarrassed to speak more. "Well, um…Are you hot?" He asked.

"Well, this sweater I'm wearing is-"

"Very funny, you know what I mean."

Aomine laughed at the impatient exclaim. "Yes, I'm very hot. A lot of girls, and a few guys, chase after me nearly every other day whenever I'm brave enough to step out of my apartment." He truthfully answered.

"Oh, poor you." Kuroko mused.

"Jealous?"

"Don't flatter yourself, grandpa!"

This time, they laughed together, and neither could independently remember the last time anyone made them laugh this much over nothing.

"You're cute, Tetsu." Aomine complimented without formalities. "Is it okay if we meet face to face?"

The fear came rushing back. "W-Why? We're fine talking, aren't we?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, but this all will have been pointless if I don't meet you in the end." Aomine said, reminding them both of the reason he called in the first place. "Aren't you curious to see just how hot I am?"

Kuroko bit his lip and thought about it. In all honestly, Aomine was making complete sense. But making each other laugh wasn't exactly an invitation to meet up. For all Kuroko knew- which wasn't much- Aomine could just be a very good liar and he could've have made up everything he said just to get in to some innocent teenage boys' pants.

"I swear to you, I'm not a or a e or anyone dangerous like that." Aomine once again claimed.

Aomine was also a mind reader, and that was almost a good enough for Kuroko to say yes to. "Okay then, let's meet." Kuroko said.

"Excellent. Wait there, Tetsu."

Kuroko muttered a 'huh' but before he could question whether the male knew where he was or not, the line went dead and the dial tone dully droned on. All of the outside sounds filled his ears as he stepped out of the booth after an un-estimated amount of time, and all he could do was wait. It struck him that he knew nothing about Aomine's appearance other than the fact that he's hot, but what kind of hot did he mean? There are different levels of hotness and each person sees them in their own way. Is Aomine cute hot or hot hot? Is he _y hot_ or ordinary hot?

Stepping out the phone booth placed Kuroko on the pavement again, where he stood silently swinging back and forth on his tiptopes while turning his head left to right every now and then, looking for any male that would have a 'Aomine Daiki' feel about them. He had been told to wait but how far or close does Aomine even live from this street anyway? Ten minutes?

Fifteen? An hour? Many more unasked questions continued to swim around his head, and then a hand was placed on his shoulder a longer with a warm breath beside his right ear.

"I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?" Came the familiar voice.

Kuroko would've jumped, but the shiver he was graced with again kept him firmly on the ground. Bravely, he turned himself around and did what he could to prepare himself for a hotness he wasn't sure he could replicate on his own. It was obvious how unprepared he was in the end when his mouth practically reached the pavement and his eyes doubled in size.

Aomine truly wasn't joking when he said he was hot. Somehow though, he managed to leave out the fact that he was also tall; very tall. Anyone sane enough would drool over him and find him attractive. Kuroko could feel his legs shake as if they were just about ready to buckle underneath him, but he skillfully avoided making a spectacle of himself and regained his composure.

Aomine chuckled at the noticeable shivering. "So, I was thinking that we could get some coffee and-"

"Idiot, you didn't even say goodbye before you hung up." Kuroko instantly scolded, almost covering his mouth straight after he spoke.

"Oops, looks like I have another thing to make up for now then." Aomine chuckled with a rub to his neck.

"Yeah, you do." Kuroko coldly agreed with folded arms. "Anyway, there's something you still haven't explained yet. I want to know how you know that I always walk by this payphone."

"Oh, well that's easy." Aomine began, turning his vision to a tall building not far from where the two of them are stood. "My apartment is in that tall building over there, and I look out the window a lot whenever. It has a great view of the city and this phone booth, including the people who pass it. I saw you once and couldn't get you out of my mind, and I've been watching you ever since."

"That's… creepy." Kuroko cringed.

"Shall I add this to the list of things I need to make up for?"

"I would," Kuroko nodded. "Unless you want to end up in jail?"

Aomine rolled his eyes but in an amusing way. "What shall we do now that we've met each other? Or rather, how can I make up for my rudeness?" He asked.

"Buy me coffee." Kuroko said.

"Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Since you offering means I won't have to pay." Kuroko replied as he began to walk passed the man, in the direction of the nearest coffee shop. "You paid for the phone call so I figured why not pay for this as well?"

Aomine moved to walk beside him. "And will I be paying for every date we have from now on?" He asked.

"We'll see, grandpa." Kuroko smiled, curiously leaving his definite yes or no answer as a blank that could voluntarily be filled in by the other. "I just might feel spontaneous from time to time like I did today when I picked up the phone."

Aomine eyed him weirdly. "I thought you picked it up because you were curious?"

"Well, I thought you were a or old man."

"…Touché."


End file.
